She brought his happiness
by chang-squared
Summary: A multi-chapter! Mike had given up on alot of things in his past, but not her, she was his endgame, he had to fight for her no matter what. Set after Mike's gradduation, and how he tries to prove to Tina that they could work out their relationship, will he convince her, or is this the end for them?
1. Chapter 1

'Mike, i dont think i can do the whole long distance thing, i think this is it for us' Tina said as she looked straight into Mikes eyes, he's perfectly bright, brown eyes, now starting tovfill with tears.

Mike couldnt help but let the tears fall, it was like someone had their hands covering his lungs, he gasped, trying to take in as much air as he could, 'Tina, no, please dont do this to me, i cant live without you, i need you... I love you.' Mike said as he reached out his arms, wanting to put them around her so much, wanting to hold the girl he loves.

She simply shook her head.

'Tina, i know why you dont think you can do this, its because ive been such a jerk this year, and i know you always say you dont mind, cause you understand ive been stressed, but if thats the reason you dont want to do this with me anymore, than i can change, i will never ever raise my voice at you again baby, you mean so much to me, and i always take advantage of the fact i know your mine, but not anymore, i promise you, please give me one more chance tee, please baby.'

'Mike, its not because of that, i promise you, you arent a jerk, nor will you ever be, your amazing, and im so lucky to have shared two years with you, two years in which ill never ever forget, or regret. I love you, but i cant survive the torture of a long distance relationship, knowing there will be dozens of perfect girls surrounding you in college, so thats why im ending it now. Please Mike go, im so sorry'

'Tina, its you, its only ever been you.' Mike said, his voice a whisper, tears falling from his face.

Tina gently placed her arms around his kneck, and brought herself closer to him, and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear 'Go'

She moved to the her door, and Mike couldnt take it, he got up rushed out the door, ran down Tina's stairs as quickly as he could, the tears bluring his vision, the pain in his chest making his balance unstable, when he reached her front door, he heard Michelle-who over the two years, really did become like a second mum to him-saying his name, but he couldnt respond, he opened the door and got into his car, and thats when it all started, thats when nothing would seem perfect again, nothing could make him smile like he used to, nothing could make his heart race like it used to, nothing could ever replace her, nothing would be the same without her.


	2. Chapter 2

2 YEARS LATER

Mike awoke, rubbed his eyes gently and looked around his bare apartment, it was impeccable, no mess, it was a showroom apartment, it was a house, not a home, yet he felt no need to make it a home, he had no one to share it with, no one to invite in for family meals, he barely saw his family, the only time it was used was when Mike was sleeping, and when he brought a girl home for a night of foreplay, it's definitely not how he saw his life folding out, and it's definitely not how he saw his first apartment being.

Mike was a slut, he couldn't keep any sort of relationship going, just for the sheer fact he never was truly interested in keeping one going, he was now 20, his 21st only weeks away, and he could honestly say he had only had one relationship and that relationship was the initial factor of his dead pan life. It was her, Tina. She's probably living her life, having fun in NewYork with Blaine, and her Mr. Perfect fiancée, them all having the time of their life's in one of NewYorks finest arts school(NYADA) while he still mopes around in his apartment in Chicago, alone.. Lost.

Will he ever find himself? Without her... Probably not.

His daydream was cut short as the sound of his mobile loudly ringing.

"Hello?'' Mike questioned as he didn't bother to read the ID code.

"Hey, man. How are you?" A cheerful voice said.

"Oh, hey Finn, I'm alright, yourself?"

"I'm good, so any luck in speaking to her?" Finn questioned.

There was a long pause. "No man, she's totally lost interested now since I tried to pull off that stunt off, so I'm still in the same position I've been in for 2 years. Oh, did I forget to mention she's engaged" Mike sighed.

"I'm so sorry man; well I'll catch you later"

"Kay" Mike muttered, before ending the call.

'The stunt' in question, was when Mike had flown to NewYork, traveled to a small restaurant just outside of times square, met with old glee friends, then later travelled to Rachael big Broadway show, and by the end of the night, sitting in Mercedes and Sam's beautiful apartment with everyone from the New Directions, drinking away his sorrows, with the rest of the guys, whilst in the kitchen, until Finn blurted out 'I think I'm going to propose to Quinn' and all the guys, who where 5 or maybe 6 shots of vodka in, started to get emotional. It started with Puck 'I just miss the old times, when we was all bro's, you know.' Then it went to Matt 'I always feel like the odd one out, cause I transferred' he said with a tear in his eye. Then it went to Sam 'I hate my lips man, I just wish they were normal' Then to Artie 'Being in the chair, I feel so helpless.' Then all the guys turned to Mike, his head was mess, he could see straight, he was gone, and when he got in states like this, the only thing ever in his head, was her. Tina. Then, to everyone's surprise he started to whimper, the whimper turned into a sob, and the sob turned into a full on emotional breakdown. All the words he could mutter out was 'It's her, she's all I want, but she's the only thing I can't have, I just wish I was good enough for her' Although Mike never mentioned her name they all knew, they all knew he was talking about the girl that broke his heart.

Finn placed his hand on Mike shoulder, and said 'Why don't you try tonight? Talk to her?' Mike rubbed his eyes 'She hates me, she made that very clear at the wedding (wemmas)' Mike spat out. 'Yeah man, that's 'cause you took your clothes off and proposed, but that was 2 months ago, she won't even be remember' Sam said reassuringly. 'Get over there and speak to her' All his friends urged, and he couldn't say no. He grabbed his drink, and slowly started to walk towards Tina, who was sat on the leather suites with Britney, both giggling, Mike looked at Tina, and got her eye, he expected a glare, instead he received a smile from her, which made his heart melt. He walked closer to her, and just as he was about to open his mouth to speak Santana interrupted.

'There's my beautiful girlfriend, get over here and dance with me' she said, as she held out her arm for Britney.

'I'll be right back, don't forget what we was talking about' Britney said staring at Tina, then turned to Mike 'Hey Mikey' she giggled, and Mike nodded. He then glanced at Santana who gave him the nod, and a heartfelt smile, he knew she got Britney out the way, for this ever so important conversation with the love of his life. Before he knew it, Britney and Santana had walked away both now dancing with the rest of the ladies, and his thoughts were interrupted when Tina stood and faced him, he quickly turned his head and looked her in the eyes, the pain of having her so close, was killing him. He opened his mouth to say something, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he quickly wrapped around his muscular arms around her petite waist, and dug his face into her silky hair, breathing in her scent, he couldn't hold his words back. 'I miss you so much baby' he mumbled into her ear, and she then loosened her grip around him and faced him. 'I'm so glad you finally came to speak to me' she said looking into his eyes. She looked amazing, as usual; she had a baby blue tight dress on, with silver stilettos. 'I wanted to speak to you at the restaurant, but I didn't know if you was still upset with me' He sighed. 'Well, it was over 2 months ago, and I know it was a drunken mistake' She said leaning back against the firm sofa. 'But you know it wasn't, you know I still love you, and want you more than I can begin to explain' He said as he tried to take her hands, but she resisted. 'Mike, I have something to tell you, I'm engaged' With that sentence out, Mike's whole body went numb, his throat went dry, his whole body went dry, except from his eyes, he stood up and started to shout 'Engaged? Who the hell are you even with? You sure of hell haven't been with them long, since you slept with me 6 months ago when I visited you in NewYork' the whole room stared in horror at Mike's outburst. Tina's face hardened. 'You're pathetic, throwing that in, sleeping with you was a total mistake, I wouldn't have said that until today, but you've just reminded me of the reason we finished in the first place, you can't handle yourself Mike, you need to grow up, and get on with your life.' She screamed. 'Should I? Well, I have tried, but if I recall, every time I think I make progress, you come into my life again, and you make me think we could still make everything work, but you're too stubborn to let this happen, you make out to everyone, I'm the ass hole who can't get on with everything, it's you to, you're the one who agrees to meet me, then leads me on with the things you say, so I'm sick and tired of all your shit Tina' The whole room gasped in horror, the two quiet asains revealing a bit too much about their unusual love affair. Tina's eyes began to water, then slow tears started to stream down her face, 'You won't have to deal with my shit anymore then, 'cause, I don't even want you in my life, this... Whatever we had is over, and you need to realise that, and stop acting like nothing's changed, because everything has. Now go back to your little fantastic world, where you're amazing, and have no faults, 'casue hopefully this will be the last time you ever see me, she said as she was about to turn around and leave him, but he grabbed her hand, and she quickly faced him.

'Don't do this to me again Tee, I love you, I'm sorry, just stay and talk to me' Mike said. Tina quickly shook her hand from his, and left the him, he went to follow her, but was held back by Finn, Mike tried to pull himself away and catch her up, but Finn grasp was strong, and as soon as he heard the apartment door slam, he realised why Finn had held him back, it was because, he had lost her, he had messed it all up, he had to give up, she wanted nothing to do with him, and he couldn't change that, Mike then collapsed onto the couch, placed his head in his hands and began to run his long fingers frantically through his black locks, the girls surrounded him and started to comfort him.

'She's gone' he sobbed.

Mike stood up, tears in his eyes from the horrible night last week, he looked at his phone, and went to the message section, no replies from Tina. Yep, his life was empty.


End file.
